The term "small-ramp" burner is intended to indicate a burner fitted with a plurality of similar burners of relatively small dimensions, so that their heads are arranged parallel side by side and suitably spaced.
Each of the heads has one or several rows of outlet holes, from which issues the mixture consisting of combustible gas and combustion air where the flame is developed.
In most cases each "small-ramp" burner has a body consisting of two half-shells with a vertical plane of symmetry, configured in the lower part in the form of a venturi tube, in which the combustible gas and air mixture is emitted by means of a nozzle.
The head with outlet-holes, which is made of high-temperature resisting material, is arranged in an opposing manner in the upper part in relation to the venturi tube.
The burners are normally used in boilers located in central heating installations and to generate hot water. The said burners emit an operating noise which, although not at a particularly high level, nevertheless does not allow the equipment in which they serve to satisfy the strict requirements established in the European Union directives regarding noise emission by domestic heating equipment. The said noisiness measured at approximately 55 dB is essentially due to the turbulence of the combustible gas and air mixture at the exit from the burner head.
The said noisiness manifests itself as a distinct buzz which also proves irritating within a domestic location.